La chica con la sonrisa rota
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "—Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa. Yo seré tu senpai. Me encargaré de enseñarte lo que es la vida universitaria". Hikari y Mimi, juntas, iban a encontrar muchas respuestas. [Para el topic yaoi/yuri de Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Para el evento del topic **Parejas Yaoi/Yuri** del foro _Proyecto 1-8_. Regalo para **LightKey27** , con la trama que me dio **Midnighttreasure**. También me ha inspirado la letra de la canción "She will be loved" de Marron 5.

.

.

* * *

 **La chica con la sonrisa rota**

* * *

.

—Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa. Yo seré tu senpai.

Su sonrisa era grande y bonita, pero a Hikari le pareció que había algo raro en ella. Algo que no sabría explicar.

—Yo soy Hikari, Yagami Hikari. ¿Qué quieres decir con que serás mi senpai?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hasta las novatas saben eso! —No esperó invitación, entró en la habitación que Hikari iba a compartir con una tal Miyako Inoue. Estaba llena de cajas sin abrir y maletas sin deshacer. Mimi se sentó en una de las camas con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos inspeccionando cada rincón—. Hemos sorteado a las nuevas, y me has tocado tú. Yo me encargaré de enseñarte un poco lo que es la vida universitaria. ¡Empecemos ya!

—¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no? —Hikari sonrió.

—Está bien.

Mimi se levantó de un saltito y le agarró el brazo para conducirla por el pasillo. Era más alta que Hikari, aunque había que decir que llevaba un poco de tacón, y más voluminosa. Su pelo era largo y más claro. Sus gestos más exagerados y su risa más escandalosa.

Pero, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, encajaron bien.

.

.

Le costó encontrar el aula, pero por suerte había salido con tiempo. Se bebió su té junto a la puerta de la clase mientras esperaba a que empezara. Por eso Mimi la vio nada más llegar.

—¡Hikari! Buenos días. ¿Entramos? —Sin esperar respuesta, la agarró del brazo para que la acompañase—. ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¡Qué bien huele!

—Es té, toma —dijo, tendiéndole el vaso para que diera un sorbo—. ¿Estás en esta clase?

—Tenía aún pendiente escoger alguna optativa así que busqué una que pudiera compartir contigo, así seré mejor profesora en tu trayectoria universitaria —lo último lo dijo en tono profesional.

Hikari rio.

Compartieron la bebida. Esa, y las mañanas siguientes. A veces era un café, a veces una infusión. A veces lo compraba Mimi, a veces Hikari. Siempre se lo terminaban antes de que empezara la clase, charlando de cualquier cosa.

También compartían bolígrafos de colores y hojas en blanco arrancadas de las libretas de una o la otra. Pronto, compartieron incluso una bufanda.

.

.

Hikari se miró en el espejo. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, colocándoselo mejor. Se dio por satisfecha y rebuscó por la habitación hasta que encontró un bolso que conjuntara con su atuendo.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue Miyako la que abrió.

—Hola, tardonas, ¿os queda mucho…? ¡Hikari!

—¿Qué pasa, Mimi?

—¿Qué llevas? ¡Esto es una fiesta universitaria!

—¿No voy bien?

—¡No para parecer adulta! Necesitas otro maquillaje y una falda que no llegue por debajo de las rodillas… ¡Espera, ahora vengo!

Mimi se fue sin esperar respuesta. Hikari se encogió de hombros y rio, aquello prometía ser divertido. Miyako soltó un gritito que la desconcertó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que es guapísima. En serio, por alguien como ella sería una curiosa sexual… Qué suerte has tenido, a mí el año pasado me tocó de senpai una chica muy aburrida que no me enseñó nada más que técnicas de estudio.

—Suena práctico.

—Al menos a ti te lleva de fiesta y me puedo aprovechar de eso. —Miyako puso gesto pensativo—. ¿Crees que Mimi querrá jugar a la botella?

—Creo que le parecerá algo muy adolescente.

—Lástima.

Hikari tuvo que reírse. Cuando Mimi volvió, se fijó más en ella. Era verdad que era muy guapa y, además, sabía sacarse partido. Un vestido negro, ajustado, un maquillaje que destacaba sus ojos claros, el pelo peinado hacia un lado. Tan ensimismada estaba, que tardó en fijarse en lo que había traído para ella.

—Venga, que tenemos prisa —dijo Mimi, apremiante, y dando un tirón para bajarle la falda.

En otro momento, con otra persona, quizá Hikari habría tenido pudor. En lugar de eso, se alegró de llevar ropa interior bonita y se puso la falda que le había traído. Era más corta, pero sin exagerar, y la verdad es que le quedaba bien.

Se sentó en la silla de escritorio para dejar que Mimi retocara su maquillaje. La mayor le agarró con cuidado la barbilla para que mantuviera la cabeza en alto mientras hacía su trabajo.

—Qué barbilla tan finita tienes —comentó.

—No sé si tengo que dar las gracias o no…

—No hables, que estoy trabajando —la regañó, riendo.

Hikari se quedó muy quieta. Le resultaba un poco extraño, quizá demasiado íntimo, tener sus caras tan cerca, y que no soltase su barbilla. Después, cuando Mimi terminó, sonrió a su reflejo del espejo. Le gustaba, había respetado que usara colores más naturales, pero le había dado algo de brillo aquí y allá, especialmente en los labios.

—¡Mimi, maquíllame a mí también, por favor! —pidió Miyako, emocionada.

La chica aceptó y Hikari se quedó de pie, mirando cómo trabajaba.

—Se te da bien —dijo, al ver lo bien que escogió los tonos para su amiga—, se ve que te gusta y tienes experiencia.

—¡Gracias!

Mimi le dio una gran sonrisa. Y, una vez más, le pareció que había algo raro en el gesto.

La fiesta fue divertida. Hikari conoció a muchas compañeras de la residencia, bailó con Miyako y Mimi, bebió un poquito de más. No lo suficiente como para emborracharse, pero sí para que volvieran de madrugada con los zapatos (esos incómodos tacones) en la mano y cantando.

Hikari cantaba bastante mal, Mimi se lo dijo mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

—Lo sé, pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacerlo. Además, así el resto se da cuenta de lo bien que canta, al comparar. Como tú. ¿Hay algo que no se te dé bien? —preguntó, riendo. Pero la otra se quedó seria.

—Demasiadas cosas.

.

.

De: Hikari [07:55]:

 _¿Café o té?_

De: Mimi [07:55]:

 _Café. Llevo galletas de coco._

De: Hikari [07:56]:

 _Entonces compraré el grande._

De: Mimi [07:57]:

 _¿Estás en la cafetería? ¿Paso a buscarte para ir juntas a clase?_

De: Hikari [07:57]:

 _Estoy en la puerta de tu habitación. Hace frío hoy, ponte una chaqueta._

De: Mimi [07:57]:

 _Esas cosas debería decírtelas yo a ti, soy la mayor._

De: Hikari [07:58]:

 _Dímelas de camino a clase o ábreme la puerta, se hace tarde._

De: Mimi [07:58]:

 _Don't worry, pequeña, ya salgo._

.

.

Hikari sirvió espaguetis en dos platos. En uno de ellos, echó muchísimo queso en polvo. Mimi le dio alcance cuando ya estaba a punto de elegir el postre.

—Fruta para mí —dijo la recién llegada—. Oh, te has acordado del queso, qué bien.

—¿Me pasas los tenedores?

—Ay, Hika, unos tacones te ayudarían a llegar a los sitios altos.

—Prefiero estar cómoda, la verdad. Ya te tengo a ti para alcanzarme las cosas.

La mayor le guiñó un ojo. Fueron a la mesa, charlando de cualquier cosa. Sora, la compañera de habitación de Mimi, se sentó junto a ellas. No tardaron en acercarse unas cuantas más.

La comida fue amena, Hikari estaba hablando con una nueva amiga cuando fue interrumpida.

—¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto a ver una película? —le preguntó Mimi.

—¿Nadie más puede y por eso me lo preguntas?

—¡Eh! ¡Claro que no! Si siempre comemos juntas ya…

—Es broma. ¿Qué película te apetece?

—No sé, ahora miramos. ¿Nos vamos?

Hikari asintió con la cabeza y recogieron sus bandejas. No fue hasta que no estuvieron en la cama de Mimi, con su portátil en medio de las dos y alumbradas por unas lucecitas que tenía puestas por su pared de la habitación, que se dio cuenta de que no habían invitado a nadie más.

.

.

La primera bola de nieve, sorprendentemente, la lanzó Hikari. Le dio a Mimi en el brazo y eso dio lugar a toda una batalla campal.

Una bola le dio a Hikari en la cara, dos a Mimi en el pelo. Estaban tan empapadas que ya daba igual todo, así que se acercaron a una pequeña inclinación de terreno y se lanzaron por esa cuesta, rondando sobre la nieve. Rodando y rodando, no controlaron la trayectoria y terminaron chocando. Hikari rodeó con un brazo a Mimi y con el otro se agarró como pudo, para que se pararan por fin.

Con sus carcajadas, el vaho voló hacia el cielo nublado y más copos de nieve cayeron.

Volvieron a la residencia corriendo, nada más entrar se quitaron varias prendas, pero estaban caladas hasta los huesos. Así que fueron al baño, sin dejar de parlotear. Entraron en duchas una frente a la otra. Hikari pudo ver algo del cuerpo de Mimi cuando se quitó el albornoz, antes de cerrar la puertecita. Mimi la vio a ella cuando terminaron.

Ambas tardaron un poco de más en apartar la mirada.

.

.

Mimi canturreaba, como siempre. Se pintaba con cuidado las uñas, aunque debería estar estudiando. Hikari, sentada a su lado en el suelo de la habitación, a ratos prestaba atención a sus apuntes y a ratos a su amiga.

—¿Te gusta tu carrera? —preguntó la mayor de pronto.

—De momento, sí. Hay asignaturas que más y que menos, pero en general sí. ¿Y a ti la tuya?

—Hace tiempo que me ha cansado. Ya, sé lo que vas a decir, que…

—No lo diré —la interrumpió, quitándole la brocha para ayudarle a pintarse las uñas de la mano izquierda—. Te entiendo.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—Que no es fácil cuando te preguntan a qué te quieres dedicar toda tu vida. —Mimi entreabrió los labios. Los ojos de Hikari se desviaron hacia allí—. Pero nunca se sabe qué pasará, ¿no te parece?

—Pequeña, no deberías saber más de la vida que yo.

El tema se desvió a cosas sin importancia. Sora llegó y las encontró en medio de un ataque de risa, porque se habían estado haciendo cosquillas la una a la otra. Negó con la cabeza, divertida, esas dos se habían hecho inseparables muy pronto.

.

.

—Te va a sonar raro, pero… ¿te gustaría ser mi modelo? —preguntó Hikari.

Mimi dio el último trago al batido de frutas de ese día y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Modelo en qué?

—Para mis fotografías. Lo llevo pensando un tiempo, saldrían algunas preciosas.

—Oh, ¡qué divertido! Claro que quiero.

Cuando terminó la clase que compartían, se fueron cada una por su lado. Comieron juntas en la residencia, igual que cada día, y después se prepararon para la sesión de fotos. Miyako, una vez más, pasaba el día y la noche en el apartamento de su novio, así que tenían la habitación de Hikari libre.

—¿Te atreves con algo un poco extraño?

—¿A qué te refieres, Hika? —preguntó Mimi, distraída leyendo una revista.

—¿Te mancharías con pintura? —La otra lo sopesó un momento.

—Con la condición de que tú también lo hagas.

—Está bien —aceptó Hikari, risueña.

Resultaba que la más joven tenía pinceles, pinturas y bastante imaginación. Encendió un foco y apagó el resto de las luces. Para tener más piel donde dibujar, se quedaron en pantalón y top cortos.

Se dedicaron a pintarse formas, de estilos minimalistas, tribales o florales. Hikari fue haciendo fotografías a la enredadera que subía por la espalda de Mimi, a las huellas de gatos que tenía ella en su rodilla, a los trazos de colores sin forma que salpicaban las clavículas de su amiga.

Cuando ya llevaban bastante tiempo, le pidió a Mimi que cerrara los labios, se pasara el pincel con pintura roja sobre ellos, y se quedara quieta.

No le hizo caso, como en casi el resto de la sesión, y entreabrió los labios justo cuando hizo la fotografía. Y, al igual que con el resto, Hikari se dio cuenta de que eso hacía más especial la imagen, que tuviera algo inesperado.

Mimi plantó un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. Hikari chilló e intentó escapar, porque la iba a llenar de pintura. Acabaron tiradas en el suelo, entre carcajadas y con marcas de besos de Mimi por toda la mejilla y el cuello de Hikari.

Se quedaron quietas, calladas, cuando la más mayor se incorporó y sus narices, inesperadamente, se rozaron.

Fue la más pequeña la que se apartó y fingió que nada había pasado.

.

.

Hikari bostezó por tercera vez. Decidió que ya era hora de dejar la serie a la que estaba enganchada e irse a dormir. En realidad, fue una suerte que le diera por trasnochar, porque no estaba segura de que hubiera oído los golpecitos en la puerta si no estuviera aún entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Dudó, porque era muy de madrugada, pero entreabrió la puerta pensando que quizá Miyako había decidido al final pasar la noche allí y había olvidado la llave.

Mimi estaba al otro lado. Con el maquillaje destrozado, despeinada y gesto triste.

Por fin, se dio cuenta de qué había de raro en su sonrisa. Estaba rota.

No dijo nada, simplemente se hizo a un lado para que pasase. Le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel y le tendió un pijama. Hikari esperó a que estuvieran metidas bajo la colcha, alumbradas solo por una pequeña lamparita, para poner una mano en el costado de Mimi y hablar.

—¿Quieres decírmelo?

—Te va a parecer mal.

—No juzgo a la gente, Mi.

—A mí me parece mal, así que a ti te va a parecer mal.

Su sonrisa rota apareció otra vez. Hikari quiso quitársela, no le importaba cómo. Por el momento, decidió abrazarla. Mimi hundió la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de su amiga. Se humedeció enseguida. También olía un poco a alcohol.

—Me he acostado con él —dijo, al cabo de quince minutos, cuando el llanto paró—. Es lo de siempre, en el momento quiero estar con esos chicos, quiero que me hagan sentir cosas… pero nunca pasa y después me siento fatal. Porque no siento nada por ellos, porque ni siquiera lo disfruto…

—Lo que quieres es conectar con alguien, que te haga sentir especial. No te das cuenta de que no necesitas que nadie te haga sentir así. Lo eres, y tienes que verlo por ti misma.

Mimi se apartó un poco, para mirarla.

—Sé que soy guapa. Pero a veces me parece que es lo único destacable que tengo. Lo único por lo que los chicos se me acercan.

—Eres miles de cosas más. —Hikari, por una vez, hablaba en tono severo—. Y no podrás sentirte querida hasta que no te quieras a ti misma.

Ambas suspiraron, a destiempo.

—Vamos a dormir, estoy cansada —dijo Mimi, volviendo a apoyarse en el hombro de Hikari.

Y así durmieron esa y todas las demás noches en que Mimi se sentía vacía después de compartir abrazos con personas que no la apreciaban como quería.

.

.

De: Mimi [02:33]:

 _HIKARIIII. Necesito ayuda._

 _Ya nada. He hecho una tontería._

De: Hikari [08:01]:

 _Acabo de despertarme. ¿Te encontraste con él?_

De: Mimi [13:05]:

 _¿Tú qué crees? Estaba hablando delante de todos de lo fácil que fue llevarme a la cama… le tiré una copa a la cara. Fue divertido. Ya no lo es tanto._

De: Hikari [13:06]:

 _Vayamos a comer algo. Al sitio ese vegano._

De: Mimi [13:06]:

 _Si no te gustó…_

De: Hikari [13:06]:

 _Pero a ti sí._

.

.

—No sé bien qué regalarle —decía Miyako—. ¿Quizá algo de maquillaje?

—Estaría bien, lo gasta rápido y le encanta tener mucho —respondió Hikari.

Ella ya había elegido y comprado el regalo para Mimi. Daba una fiesta por todo lo alto en un local que había alquilado.

Miyako rebuscó por las estanterías hasta que encontró unas sombras de ojos muy bonitas.

—¿De qué color son los ojos de Mimi exactamente? Me gustaría que los resaltaran.

—Son claros. De un tono marrón, pero… tiene un toque dorado. Como la miel, cuando brilla porque le da una luz directamente.

Hikari tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su compañera de habitación la miraba con las cejas levantadas. Tardó menos en entender a qué se debía. Así que simplemente le señaló uno de los packs de maquillaje y cambió de tema.

Miyako fue buena y lo dejó pasar. Aunque sabía que no seguiría así para siempre.

Especialmente, por la ilusión que le hizo a Mimi el regalo de Hikari, fue el que más le gustó. Una cajita de música, como siempre había querido.

Miyako no les quitó el ojo de encima durante el abrazo largo que se dieron. Ni cuando bailaron juntas. Ni cuando se hablaron al oído por el barullo del lugar. Ni el resto de los días después de ese.

.

.

Hikari tenía un mal día. Había suspendido un parcial (era la primera vez que le pasaba), su madre la había llamado para decirle que su abuela estaba enferma y encima no paraba de llover.

De vuelta en la residencia, después de una larga ducha, resultó que Miyako estaba practicando muy concentrada para una exposición oral. Y ella no tenía la cabeza para escuchar algo sobre física ese día, no una y otra vez.

Salió al pasillo y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la puerta de su habitación. Comprobó su teléfono, tenía un mensaje.

De: Mimi [16:06]:

 _Me he comprado unos zapatos nuevos, son preciosos, tienes que verlos._

De: Hikari [17:52]:

 _Vale, cuando quieras._

 _Uf, estoy hoy muy agobiada._

De: Mimi [17:53]:

 _¿Mal día? Vente a mi habitación, podemos poner música horrible y escandalosa, bailar y cantar, comer comida basura y hablar de lo injusta que es la vida._

De: Hikari [17:53]:

 _Nunca me había sonado tan bien una idea. Estoy en tu puerta._

.

.

—No hay sitio para todas —se quejó Sora, acalorada.

Era cierto, la cafetería estaba a rebosar. Una mesa quedó libre, pero eran seis y solo había cinco sillas.

Mimi le quitó importancia con un gesto y agarró de la mano a Hikari, conduciéndola hasta uno de los asientos. Compartieron la silla, turnándose para sentarse una encima de la otra. También compartieron un helado. A ratos, parecían tener su propia burbuja, con sus chistes propios y los momentos en los que se hablaban mirándose a los ojos sin importarles la cercanía.

Sora sonrió cuando vio de que Miyako se reía al observarlas. Al parecer, no era la única que se había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas.

.

.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta. Hikari no estaba dormida, sabía que aquello iba a pasar. Otra vez.

Miyako sí que dormía (roncaba), así que trató de no hacer ruido al abrir. Dejó pasar a Mimi y la esperó tumbada en la cama, mientras la mayor se desnudaba y se ponía una camiseta de Hikari.

Tenía los pies helados, lo comprobó cuando se metió entre sus sábanas.

Por alguna razón, eso le hizo pensar que la piel de Mimi había sido tocada poco antes por un chico. Se apartó, pegándose a la pared.

—¿Hikari? —Fue un susurro muy bajo, para no despertar a Miyako, pero a la más pequeña le pareció escandaloso.

—Duerme.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es tu vida. Puedes irte con todos los tíos que quieras.

—Así que sí estás enfadada… —Por alguna razón, aquello parecía gustarle a Mimi—. ¿Por qué lo estás? ¿El qué te molesta exactamente?

Gracias a que estaban a oscuras, Hikari no tuvo que sufrir que se notara su sonrojo. Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a su amiga.

—No puedes venir aquí de madrugada cuando quieras, tengo que despertarme temprano y puedes molestar a Miyako.

—Hikari…

—Duérmete.

—Hika, ¿querrías que viniera más pronto? ¿A dormir toda la noche? —Aquello la desconcertó.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sí querría. Solo dejo de estar triste cuando estoy contigo.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Tú misma te bastas para eso.

Ninguna habló más. A la mañana siguiente, no mencionaron nada sobre su conversación. A la semana siguiente, Mimi volvió de madrugada después de haber compartido cama con un chico. Y Hikari la dejó pasar.

.

.

Hacía un calor inusual aquel día, así que Hikari llevaba una blusa fresquita, con más escote del que solía utilizar, que era de Mimi. Apuntaba algunas cosas en una libreta cuando un chico de su clase se le acercó. No recordaba haber hablado con él antes, pero la conversación fluyó bien. Reía de algo que el chico había dicho cuando Mimi llegó. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Nuestro té —dijo, tendiéndole a Hikari la bebida de aquella mañana.

—Qué bien, tengo sed…

—Acompáñame al baño. —Fue más una orden que otra cosa, pero la más pequeña asintió.

Hikari se despidió del chico. Después, ya en el baño, fue dando sorbitos al té mientras Mimi retocaba su maquillaje (algo completamente innecesario porque lo tenía perfecto). La conocía, sabía que le pasaba algo.

—¿Y…?

—¿Qué? —preguntó la otra, en tono cortante.

—¿Me vas a contar a qué ha venido eso?

—A que ese no te quitaba los ojos de las tetas.

—¡Mimi!

—¡Es verdad! Te sienta demasiado bien mi blusa.

—A ver… sigo sin ver cuál es el problema. Parece un chico simpático.

—Que te mira al escote en lugar de a los ojos... —Hikari rio.

—Yo no me he dado cuenta de eso, y estábamos hablando.

—Porque eres una inocente. Hazme caso, pasa de él.

Mimi no quiso hablar más del tema. Desde entonces, en la clase que compartía con Hikari, se encargaba de fulminar con la mirada al chico.

.

.

Mimi tomó una cucharada del helado de Hikari. Estaban acostumbradas a compartir su comida sin preguntar. Sora y Miyako charlaban sobre las tiendas que les quedaban por ver, así que tardaron en terminarse sus batidos.

Cuando por fin se levantaron, el Centro Comercial estaba a rebosar (es lo que tienen las rebajas). Enseguida se escucharon los gritos de Mimi llamando a Hikari porque, una vez más, la había perdido entre la multitud. Al encontrarla, le agarró la mano y no la soltó en toda la tarde.

Ni siquiera, cuando daban vueltas por una pequeña tienda casi vacía, olisqueando velas aromáticas. Mimi se compró una vela con olor a vainilla, coco y guayaba y Hikari una de lavanda. Juntas, olían aún mejor.

.

.

El sol calentaba y el parque estaba lleno de vida. Ellas buscaron un rinconcito un poco apartado. Hikari extendió la manta a medias a la sombra de un árbol grande. Picaron algo mientras estudiaban.

Mimi, como siempre que intentaba concentrarse, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto. La camiseta que llevaba dejaba casi toda la espalda al aire y, cuando se tumbó boca abajo apoyándose en sus codos, se acabó para Hikari la posibilidad de estudiar.

Las hojas del árbol sobre ellas hacían sombra en la columna de Mimi. Había que fotografiar eso.

Sacó la cámara y, sin avisar, hizo la foto. Su amiga tardó en escuchar el "clic". La miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo, y Hikari captó una nueva imagen.

Esa sonrisa, una vez más, estaba rota. Y algo se revolvió dentro de la más joven.

—Oye, ¿te cuento una cosa?

—Dime.

—Mi abuelo me contó que, a veces, a las cosas que se rompen, se las arregla con oro. Él tiene en su casa un jarrón que, en un lado, se había hecho pedazos, pero juntó los trozos, los pegó con oro y ahora es un jarrón más bonito y especial que antes. —Mimi la miraba atentamente, Hikari se preguntó si entendería a dónde quería llegar—. Que estemos rotos… que tengamos fallos a veces, no significa que seamos peores.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque sé que piensas eso de ti misma. Solo necesitas arreglar tus fisuras con un poquito de oro.

La respiración de Mimi se aceleró. Hikari sabía que significaba que iba a empezar a llorar. Así que se tumbó de cara al cielo y cerró los ojos, dejando un poco de tranquilidad a su amiga. Por eso le pilló desprevenida notar una de sus lágrimas caer sobre su cara, y el beso que le robó.

Fue suave, corto. Pero suficiente.

—Perdona, es que… Hika, eres lo que he buscado, ¿entiendes? Hace un tiempo que sé que te necesito de una forma distinta a cualquier otra amiga y… No quiero asustarte, ni que dejes de querer pasar tiempo conmigo, pero…

Hikari apoyó la frente en la de Mimi, silenciándola con ese gesto. Después la besó.

—Yo también me he enamorado de ti.

—No sabía que te gustaran las chicas… tampoco sabía que me gustaran a mí.

—Me enamoro de personas, Mi, me da igual si son chicos o chicas.

—Al final ha resultado qué tú eres mi senpai, en lugar de al revés. Me has enseñado muchas cosas.

Mimi sonrió. La sonrisa, quizá, estaba un poco menos rota. Hikari se prometió que la llenaría de oro. Le haría entender lo especial y única que era.

.

* * *

Espero que te guste, LightKey, tal vez hubieras preferido de otra pareja pero al ver la opción de Mimi y Hikari me apeteció escribir de ellas, creo que podrían funcionar bien.

No sé qué tal habrá quedado, llevo enferma una semana y no he podido revisar el fic en condiciones, pero no quería tardar más en subirlo. Bueno, espero que le guste a quien me lea :)


End file.
